


don't count us out just yet

by littlecupkate



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, End of the World, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Secret Wars (2015), other characters appear briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/pseuds/littlecupkate
Summary: 10 days since the announcement telling the public the world was going to end in two weeks or less.





	don't count us out just yet

**Author's Note:**

> _Write a story that involves a countdown. Start the story at 10 and end the story at 0._

**10 Days Before  
**

 

 

The announcement telling the public the world was going to end in two weeks or less. Or at least all life on Earth would cease to exist. The President and his science advisor gave an interview, stressing that they tried all possible options to save Earth but could find none. Similar interviews happened with world leaders all around the world.

It was a complete don’t blame us move.

Cable News started to go crazy, interviewing every famous scientist they could get their grubby hands on in hopes they would boldly deny what everyone else knew as fact. None of them did so they started letting the crazies on to explain why this was happening. Some believed that it was the fault of humanity. Others said it was God’s will or wrath. On the message boards a popular theory was the government was orchestrated the whole thing.

Clint didn’t think it mattered much.

**9 Days Before  
**

The world leaders plead the public to stop rioting and looting. They probably could have said it in a better way. "There is no reason to store supplies because there will be no survivors" seemed a little bit harsh. A few hours later they came on the air again to ask people to stay calm and accept their fate. Their remaining time would be better spent with their family instead of lighting everything on fire.

Natasha snorted, "It’s the end of the world. People are going to do whatever they want."

Perfectly timed to prove her point, someone outside shouted that this was The Purge and everything was legal.

She took a sip of her tea, "Can’t really blame them,"

**8 Days Before  
**

The entire population decided continuing to work was unnecessary. Even those talking heads on the television decided that there was someplace else they would like to wait for their doom. Everything was unsupervised but New York City was not abandoned. The storekeepers did not feel the need to board up since there was no coming back which meant people were stealing things they never could afford before.

Kate went through shop after shop. Mind as well look fabulous when she died.

**7 Days Before  
**

Super villains decided to stop trying to take over the world and superheroes stopped trying to stop them. No one really knew which side gave up first but like everything else, it did not really matter.

Tony still flew around in his red and gold shiny suit but now it was to convince as many people as possible to come to the bunker he built. If anywhere was going to be safe, it would be there, after all. His friends acknowledged it but most decided they rather die with the civilians.

The civilians booed, jeered, and threw stuff at him. They were more than a little pissed off that none of their supposed heroes felt the need to give them more than a fortnight’s warning that they were going to die. Tony did not understand why their anger would keep them from trying to survive but he could not calm them down enough to ask.

At least Rhodey and Pepper agreed to keep him company if the bunker did keep them safe.

**6 Days Before  
**

America and Thor offered to give lifts off Earth. They had a better success rate than Tony but too many people still refused the option to survive. America understood having a death wish when you lived on _Earth_ _616_ but she would like it if the people most important to her weren’t so firm about staying here.

"I need to see if there’s some way to fix this," Billy muttered, knee deep in spell books while David sat next to him and scribbled down every spell he knew. The rest of the team was surrounding the two. They would never leave them behind but no one really knew what they could do to help.

Kate made America promise to get Clint and Lucky to safety but America could only get the dog. Clint yelled at Kate and made it clear that if she was not leaving then he was not leaving. Their bickering got so loud that Billy ended up throwing two books at them and telling them to read.

They probably wouldn’t find anything but now everyone was not just standing around.

**5 Days Before  
**

Reed quietly told Doom (who had a stake in Earth and himself surviving) that they had just checked his calculations for the five hundredth time. Doom said that they had to check them at least five hundred more times to be sure. This wasn’t some ordinary recipe or anything. This was the end of the world they were talking about. Reed managed to last another seven tests before he decided to spend his remaining time with his wife and children.

When America flew by and asked if any of them wanted to help find a solution he just scoffed and told her it was hopeless.

"Well, with that attitude it definitely is," She responded in a break from her usual cynicism and went off.

**4 Days Before  
**

The Young Avengers (and Clint) were joined by almost every superhero in the New York Area who was not already off-Earth or in Stark’s bunker. They formed little clusters on the first floor of the old Avenger’s mansion. In the center of the room, Billy, Wanda, and Strange sat in a circle and anything that looked remotely helpful was passed over to them. Teddy stood between that group and David and Tommy, both who were going through books at an impossible rate. Jessica and Bobbi hovered around Cindy and Bobbi kept one hand over Clint’s, who sat back to back with Kate. Both had a hand out to the side, expecting Lucky to be there. America sat next to Kate and let her Princess rest her head on her shoulder. A little ways away, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, and Steve sat in a circle. Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Bobbi would occasionally get up, run out of the room, and reappear with a brand new pile of books.

**3 Days Before  
**

Tony convinced Steve the world was going to need him if anyone survived this. It was easier than he expected it to be. The problem came when the heroes started grabbing onto each other. Steve and Natasha grabbed Clint. Clint and Bucky grabbed Bobbi. Bobbi and Tony grabbed Jess. Bobbi and Jess grabbed Cindy. Clint grasped Kate’s hand and instead of jumping at the opportunity to leave she glared at the connected superheroes.

"Like hell I’m going anywhere while we still have a chance at saving this planet,"

Tony sighed, "We went over the data almost a thousand times. We don’t stand a chance,"

"Good to know you tried so very hard Stark and found the most depressing answer so like you," She let go of Clint’s hand and crossed her arms, "You calculated for _your_ team and _their_ abilities. We have three people here who can and have changed the course of reality. Some more than once. Excuse me if I have more faith in them than your precious data,"

And just like that, battle lines were drawn.

America stood next to Kate. Tommy and David stood slightly behind the two. Teddy glared from his position by his boyfriend. The magic users continued to flip through books, making their stance clear. Although Clint was unable to dislodge Steve or Natasha, he wiggled as close to Kate as he could. Bobbi’s decision was made when Clint let go of her hand to shift towards Kate and Jess’s was made when Bobbi showed that she was not leaving.

"You’ll die," Tony’s warning was aimed mostly at Jess but Kate was the one who responded with a laugh,

"America would forcibly evacuate us before she would let that happen," America nodded and smiled at the absolute confidence Kate showed, "Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time some of them laid down their lives,"

Tony looked like he wanted to snap Kate in half and she could not blame him considering her comment, "I’m not trying to steal your people. If we do die and you survive then you will definitely need Commander Rogers and Captain Wilson. I don’t blame anyone who wants to go with you. I’m just saying that its not going to be me,"

When all was said and done, the Cap Crew and Cindy went to join the rest of her family in Stark’s bunker. Tony had to wonder when exactly the next generation of heroes became so defiant of the first.

**2 Days Before  
**

The Earth Destroyer became visible.

More importantly, two days since Strange discovered something he thought would work. It would be better if they had more magic-users but since they did not Strange suggested they try to find a talisman to boost their powers. They didn’t really have time so Kate, Teddy, Tommy, and David offered their life energy. Kate and David were turned away on the pretext of being ‘just human’ so Jess took over for them. She did not really like seeing the kids trying to sacrifice their lives. Let them have at least a few more years before they went through their first death. Billy pointed out the four humans could leave since they weren’t need. Bobbi gave them a Look, David rolled his eyes, Kate scoffed, and Clint quoted Lilo and Stitch. No one looked surprised.

That night, while the magic users and their batteries were sleeping, America, David, and Kate laid on the front lawn and watched the glow-y ball of fire come closer.

"Thanos tried so hard yet that’s going to be what might destroy this Earth,"

Don’t tell him." Kate’s said dryly, "He might want one last shot before The Destroyer comes."

Her two companions snorted, "What do you think will kill us? The impact or something else?"

"Hopefully nothing," Kate squinted, "But if I had to guess I would say it’s more likely to break the Earth in two than just impact it. It is pretty huge,"

"Some will be burnt up in the Earth’s atmosphere,"

"I don’t think enough of it would be,"

"The Earth won’t split in two. It will be the chain reaction the impact causes that destroys everything," Kate and David looked at each other and silently agreed to not ask America where she saw this happen before.

"It is awful beautiful for something that would kill us all," America and David looked at Kate with matching disbelieving expressions and she shrugged, "Do you think Stark’s bunker will work?"

"Depends on where it touch down. They’ll have a hell of a time riding it out no matter what. Might run out of oxygen before it all stops though,"

"It’s a mass grave if the Destroyer hits," Kate shuddered at the thought she encouraged people to go there, "Guess that’s just another reason to stop it,"

"The world will never be the same. I bet some people will be upset the world didn’t end. Nobody’s going to trust their leaders anymore. The economy will crash. The world is going to descend into crisis and confusion. Not even Commander Rogers, Iron Man, and Captain America combined will be able to contain it,"

"Way to be positive, Prodigy,"

"Little hard to do when I’m staring at the thing that would destroy everything on the planet, Hawkeye,"

"You’re telling us the clean up will be as messy as the rest of this,"

"With every single outcome, yes,"

No one mentioned the possibility that the clean up might not happen. No one mentioned that it might fall to the people ‘who saved the planet’ to clean up. No one mentioned that there were a really good chance they would be lose at least three people, if not six, tomorrow. No one mentioned that billions of lives depended on them.

Instead they sat in silence and pondered it quietly.

"It really is beautiful,"

This time America and David just nodded.

**1 Days Before**

Susan Richards created a force field that she hoped (but did not believe) would protect her family.

The group of eleven gathered in the courtyard. The six doing the ritual formed a circle. Strange and Jess stood side by side, Tommy stood with Wanda, and Teddy and Billy embraced. The other five gathered close around them so it would be easy to jump into a portal if things went haywire. There was no one else in the streets. It seemed like the apocalypse happened already.

Strange told them to focus on what made them feel alive. It would give them more life energy. To be honest, if was just a theory of his but nothing could hurt right now.

After an hour of chanting with little effect, the other five stopped doing there best impressions of statures.

David started to pray to every deity he knew. Even Loki. He may not fully believe in the Judeo-Christian God and was definitely skeptical of the Ancient Greek Pantheon but was there any harm right now? The remote possibility that this might help was way better than just standing. America came over to join him and after they exhausted Earth’s pantheons, she started to lead him in prayer to deities in far away galaxies.

Kate went to Bobbi and quietly made her promise to take care of Clint and get him to safety. Bobbi saw that stupid, stubborn, self-sacrificing look that so many heroes ended up having and just nodded. It was not a lie. She would push Clint through the portal, need be, but she would join Kate in whatever half-baked plan she had.

Six hours later, Jess passed out. It was clear the ritual was not working but they were still going to try until the very last second. Strange tried to urge everyone else to get out.

Despite her plan, Bobbi could not put Jess in a different dimension and let go. David helped her carry Jess and they were first through the portal. Kate promised Clint she would see him on the other side, let go of his hand, and pushed him into the different dimension without her. America closed the portal without either of them going through.

"What’s your plan Princess?"

"Use us," Kate looked at Strange, "I don’t care if I’m just human-"

"Something is still better than nothing," He agreed, held out a hand to Kate, but did not offer one to America, "If I use your life force, you will not be able to get us out of here,"

"I know. I can bail out anyone who wants to go now but I’m not going," Nobody made a move to Strange held out his other hand,

"We better continue the spell then,"

"Do all of us have to chant or can you use the rest of us to power you?" Billy asked suddenly and Strange shrugged,

"The spell isn’t working right now so there’s no harm in trying something else," The group reconvened so they were all focused on giving Strange their life and magic.

He took everything they gave him and focused it on the Destroyer. He hoped the power would work to stop it, not give it more energy. A possibility he might have forgot to mention to the others.

The Destroyer grew brighter.

Tommy passed out first. The concern the others felt actually gave Strange a boost. Billy started to sway but Kate and Teddy worked to keep him upright, Teddy trying to channel some of his energy into his boyfriend. Unfortunately, when Kate fell, Billy went with her.

Another hand grasped his shoulder in their steed. Strange did not bother questioning who it was but just drew on the huge amount of power rolling off the being.

The Destroyer looked like it might be starting to crack.

Wanda and Teddy fell at the same time.

The Destroyer came closer.

America pulled away to see if she could create a portal. She ended up on her butt and cradled Kate’s head head in her lap.

It sped up.

America grabbed Strange’s ankle to give him anything she had left.

It wasn’t slowing down.

The being behind Strange made the executive decision to channel everyone and thing within a quarter mile.

It cracked down the middle.

A chatty figure sat down next to Kate, casually reached a hand up to hold Strange and started to talk to the comatose body.

The Destroyer split into four pieces.

Someone else grabbed Strange. The chatty one shot one of his legs and Strange got another rush.

The Destroyer split into eight pieces.

Strange passed out and the other being took over the chanting. A snake curled up their leg. The chatty one grabbed the being with one hand and tried to pet the snake with the other. A woman’s arms wrapped around the being.

The Destroyer broke into twenty-four boulder size pieces.

The snake bit the chatty one.

**0 - Touchdown**

_"It would be pretty bad if one of those hit a nuclear missile silo, huh?"_

 


End file.
